A Lover's Fate
by bluesaphire23
Summary: The Akatsuki finally have what they've wanted for years, Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox. Sasuke chases them in hope to save Naruto but Akatsuki aren't about to give up that easy. One in particular decides it's a good time to have a little fun...
1. Chapter 1 Hide and Seek

Hi! This is a random story I came up with at 12.30 in the morning, and I was up until 4.00 am writing up the first 8 pages on paper so sorry if possibly some of it doesn't make sense!! I was tired!! I did however get someone to check it but I remembered later that she, my sister, is mildly dyslexic, so yea I wouldn't count on her spell checks. **=S**! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!! It's a lot darker than my previous story but I've wanted to do something like this for quite a while!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. _

**WARNING: **There is some mild theme of torture and swearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Lover's Fate

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

Sasuke Ran! Hell, he hadn't run so fast in his life. 'They have him! They have Naruto!' His mind shouted at him. 'What are they going to do to him? What if I'm too late?!' He was beating himself up again. A routine he'd gotten into 2 days ago. 'Shit! What do I do if I'm too late?!' He felt his mind recoil harshly from the simple concept of losing something s dear to him, something so irreplaceable.

He was racing through the trees, following the trail that the capturers had unintentionally left behind. "Stupid Akatsuki! I'm going to rip their fuking heads off if they've even scratched him!" He shouted out loud to no one in particular. He'd been chasing them for 2 full days and was finally nearly at his destination. The Akatsuki hideout, where his Naruto, the only person he's ever really loved, most defiantly was.

All his senses heightened at the thought, as his already deadly speed increased, ripping innocent leaved from their branches as he sped past. To any other eye, he was just a colourless blur.

He automatically activated his Sharingan as he drew nearer and saw, what seemed to be, a well hidden entrance to the hideout. He would have ran straight past if it wasn't for his now red eyes. He started to slow down as he approached, constantly checking for any chakra signatures nearby.

He found none, and sensed no hidden traps either. 'Hmm, strange for the Akatsuki, especially as the bastards know I'm coming for them.' He very cautiously closed in on the entrance, keeping himself as well hidden as his abilities let him.

As he entered the cave, his eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light and he scanned the room. 'Nothing.' He noticed a corridor to the left at the end of the room and started to slowly make his way towards it, constantly checking for signs of traps or unfamiliar chakra.

He walked gracefully along the damp corridor, ignoring the water that dropped from the ceiling and onto his shoulders and hair. He sharpened his ears. He could hear something ahead. He quickened his pace.

The minute Sasuke had entered the room at the end of the dark corridor, he froze. Wide eyed. Every part of his body was screaming at him to move, fight, whatever just not to stand where he was, not be see what he was seeing. He wished to be back in Konoha, he'd only just returned after killing Orochimaru a few months ago and was starting to successfully rebuild his lost friendships there.

"Welcome to the show brat" a shadowed figure to his left spoke, only a few feet away. Sasuke could hear the hint of a smirk in his harsh voice. He would have normally killed the guy in seconds with his deadly speed and power, but he still couldn't tear his pained eyes away from the scene in front of him.

All the current Akatsuki members were there. They were smaller in numbers as Naruto had killed a couple while Sasuke was away with Orochimaru, but they were still highly dangerous. All of them were draped in shadow in a semi-circle around a smaller, more frail looking figure, which had been hung by the hands to the rough uneven ceiling.

The eerie scene creeped him out so much that he felt goose bumps spread across his arms to the extent that it almost hurt.

"Naruto" He breathed, he couldn't believe the state the poor blond was in. The flames that had replaced the sunlight, lining the walls, had shown Sasuke everything he had never wanted to see.

Naruto's clothes had been ripped all across his body, leaving the normally cheerful looking outfit in shreds. Between the rips he could see deep sore cuts that bled relentlessly. Sasuke didn't want to know how many of these scars Naruto had across his body, but his Sharingan had already taken in the information the minute Sasuke had set eyes on him. Naruto's head lay resting on his chest, making his face unavailable to Sasuke's line of sight.

"Enjoying the view little brother?" One of the shadows spoke in a monotonous voice as it stepped forward and slowly made it's way to the weakened body in the middle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, Anger, hate and betrayal thick in his voice, he could feel his blood boil under his skin at simply the sound of the older mans voice. How he had always dreamed of causing that bastard as much pain as was in his power. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear however when Itachi went to lift Naruto's head, so that Sasuke could see the boy's face. Sasuke's stomach clenched, not knowing what to expect, and dreading what he would see.

Naruto groaned, and breathed out heavily as his head was jerked up harshly. The pain it sent through his battered body was unbearable.

Sasuke's heart broke. His entire being drained and his body started to shake. The dead eyes of the boy he loved so much were looking at him in such a way, that Sasuke couldn't bear seeing them any longer. His mind and body were frozen in their place, he tried to look away but only found himself staring at Naruto's swollen and bruised face. Blood still dripping from his nose and the corners of his mouth.

Out of the corners of hi vision, Sasuke saw movement. But it was too late. His minds shock of seeing Naruto like that had slowed down his reaction time.

He was thrown to the side and wiped clean off his feet as something very hard came into to contact with his jaw. Hid breath coming out in short takes, he looked up, blinking while seeing black dots cover his vision, his Sharingan temporarily disabled. He felt something sharp pierce his neck, drawing a bead of blood.

"AHH!" He cried out. 'What?' He felt all his energy being drained. His arms and legs no longer obeying the orders he was mentally screaming at them. 'Shit! What's going on?'

"You'll enjoy the show better this way brat." The same figure from before whispered into his ear, while binding Sasuke's hands and feet with an unusually tough rope. He shoved Sasuke up into a sitting position, and took his place back in the semi-circle.

'This is hardly a fucking show!' He screamed in his mind, his anger once again on the rise. 'The only show around here will be their heads on a stick!' he then diverted his attention back to Naruto as he felt Itachi move again. To his horror, Itachi stopped directly in front of the blond, pulling his head up again so that they were in a locked gaze.

'No! He wouldn't!' Sasuke wanted to scream! He didn't want to believe what Itachi was about to do. It would tear away any sanity that he and Naruto had.

"ITACHI! DON'T!" Sasuke shouted out, almost pleading with the older man, who he hated so much.

He was rewarded, as the other Sharingan user hesitated. His free hand halfway to reaching out to Naruto. Instead he stepped back to the side so that he could look Sasuke right in the eyes. The black wheel in Itachi's dangerous red eyes span as it's shape changed and grew thicker. Sasuke was now drenched in fear, he knew what was coming. He'd experienced it before when he was younger, shoved against that cold, damp wall.

The walls suddenly blurred, the ground beneath him disappeared and the colour of the world changed to a tinted green. He was in a desert, tied up against something rough, that was hurting his bare back, his bare chest stinging from the cold air around him. He looked up, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead. "Itachi" he growled. The dark haired man was standing a few feet away from him, directly opposite, his blood red eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

That's when he felt it. He screamed out so loud, his throat quickly dried up and became sore. The searing pain in his chest was only getting worse. He looked down, shaking heavily. A sword had gone straight through his heart, he could feel it, lodged between his ribs, burning him. He could feel his own mind tearing him up, telling him he was dying. He started to cry out , his own salty tears burning his face as they poured out of his shocked wide eyes. He sobbed, despair taking over him as the still clean sword removed itself from his chest slowly causing Sasuke to bit his lip the whole way, only to attach his right lung. He gasped out in unbearable pain, feeling the air leave his shivering body as the sword pulled out again, slowly, readying itself to attach him once more. He couldn't take it. Why wasn't he dead already, he just wanted to be dead, to not feel anything!

"Please! Please stop it! Please!" He whimpered between short intakes of breath. "ITACHI!" He screamed. His mind and eyes were sore. He looked up again, just in time to see the sword race towards him with more speed to stab him once again, "NOO…!"

Naruto started to shake. Sasuke's scream and pleas were filling the cave, echoing off the rocky walls into Naruto's already weak mind. 'Sasuke! You idiot! Why did you come here!' He thought angrily at the other boy, a helpless despair filling his heart. Neither him nor Sasuke stood a chance against all the Akatsuki, especially in such a weakened state. During the whole ordeal of being tortured, he had prayed that Sasuke wouldn't follow him to both their dooms. Naruto flinched painfully as another one of Sasuke's heart breaking screams filled the room. Tears were falling rapidly down his face, he couldn't take this! He loved Sasuke too much to be able to bear his cries of pain!

"Gah!" He breathed out heavily, every muscle aching as he attempted to look up to see the boy he loved, and only wanted to see safe.

He thoroughly regretted his action. Sasuke was now lying on the floor, his extremely white face against the rough surface of the ground. His mouth foaming and his eyes empty as he stared, terrified at something in front of him that only he could see. His mouth was wide open, desperately gasping for air. Naruto looked down. He was torn. Torn at Sasuke state. Disgusted at the person who could cause his lover so much pain. Tears started to stream down his already damp face. He knew he was going to die. He was slowly starting to accept that. He only wished for Sasuke to be spared.

Sasuke cried out one last time before the timeless world he was in started to blur and soon disappear. He blinked, still gasping for ait like a helpless fish as he found himself back in the Akatsuki hideout. His vision was still blurred and he lay there while the dots started to subside from his sight.

Itachi, who had been standing over the Sasuke's distraught body during the torture process, once again started to make his way towards the blonde boy, satisfied that this time, there were no more objections. He roughly grabbed the blonde hair, forcing the boy's head up, making sure there was good eye contact between them. Just as he was about to initiate the torture, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows to his left.

"Don't damage him too much though. We need him to stay in one piece for the ritual." The dull voice explained.

"Sure." Itachi spoke in his monotonous voice while turning back to the dishevelled boy in front of him. The demon boy will pay for the murder of the Akatsuki member and causing the group so much trouble.

Sasuke's eyes started to refocus again as the burning inside of him diminished. Before he could take in the situation, Naruto's blood curdling screams filled Sasuke's ears. He looked up, panicking.

"NARUTO!" He tried to reach out to the boy, to comfort him, but he knew it wouldn't help. Naruto was in a different world now, somewhere no one except Itachi could reach him. He felt his sanity wither as Naruto's screams intensified. His mind was close to shattering. 'Why is he doing this?' All Sasuke could do was lay there and watch in horror as Naruto hung there, shaking from head to toe at an uncomprehendable pain that only Sasuke could begin to understand.

Minutes, hours, it even felt like days had passed before a dull voice very simply stated, "Itachi."

The screams and shouts stopped immediately, only to be replaced by sobs and gasps. Naruto was shaking dangerously, Sasuke could see that he was very near his breaking point. 'I need to figure something out or Naruto will die!

He started to look around, his Sharingan activated again, trying to find something, anything, that he could use to his advantage. He was still tied up so would start there. Sasuke started struggling with his hands, trying to find a weak spot that would allow him to break free.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lowered down from the ceiling, his hand dropping to his sides as the rope was undone. His wrists were sore and enflamed because of all the friction from when he had struggled to try and get lose earlier. His shoulder blades still ached as he was dropped to the ground. He was free to make a hand sign now however, maybe even use this as an opportunity to get him and Sasuke out of here, to run as far away as fast as they both can. But he just didn't have the energy to even stand up and flinched as he was dragged by the hair, to a different corner of the room.

He was then dumped onto the cold floor as the Akatsuki members took their positions on what appeared to be two giant hand statues that wee facing each other with Naruto lying between them.

The Akatsuki stood there in their places. The hand signs were being made. After which they would patiently wait for the Demon fox's chakra to be released, which they would then start to feed, at a slow and steady rate to the multi-eyed monster, which was incorporated into the cave wall beside them.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out in frustration. It was no use! There was nothing he could do. He was completely helpless. Unwanted tears made their way down his face. He felt so pathetic, so useless! Naruto couldn't die. What would he do without him? All he could do was lay here and whimper while the love of his life, slowly and painfully had the life drained out of him.

Sasuke's sobs intensified. He'd never see those bright blue eyes ever again. Or feel the warmth Naruto's body radiated off onto his chest. Never hear his laugh or see him smiling like an idiot. Never ever again touch his beautiful face, that looked like it had been carved by the angel herself. "Naruto" He whispered, ashamed. Ashamed that he could do nothing. Ashamed that he had left Naruto to go to Orochimaru in his quest for power. All that lost time. What does power matter if you have nothing left to protect. He knew revenge will only get people hurt. This was a perfect example of that. 'Maybe I deserve this pain, but he doesn't. Naruto has only helped people.'

"He doesn't deserve any of this!" He thought, not realising h said this last part out loud. He then heard the sinister group chant a last phrase in unison. He then realised with dread.

It had begun.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter one! If you have any comment then please review!

Chapter two will be out shortly, I just need to finish it and then type it all up (I can only work on paper, I get brain freeze on the computer, don't know why.)

Have a great day!!


	2. Chapter 2 Side By Side

Here's chapter 2!! Happy reading! (Or not **=S**)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. _

**WARNING: **There is some theme of torture and swearing. (and angst)

* * *

A Lover's Fate

_He then heard the sinister group chant a last phrase in unison. He then realised with dread. _

_It had begun. _

Chapter 2: Side by Side

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. He felt strange. Something inside of him was moving, he could feel it flowing through his veins. At first it was a dull sensation. Then he felt it sharpen and intensify.

He cried out in surprise. 'What the fuck?' It was as though his entire existence was being ripped in half. Adrenaline shot through his body in an attempt to deal with the unfamiliar sensation. He was driven into overdrive as his body shook, tried to cope with the new found pain that was on a completely different level to anything he'd ever experienced before.

"AHH…!"All he could do was scream out in pain as the seal inside of him ripped, unleashing a strong wave of the Kyuubi's burning chakra that coursed through his already sore veins, threatening to burst them with every new wave.

The chakra leaked out of Naruto, creating a thick visible layer that coated the blonde's skin, causing him to scream more as it burn through him. Three tail-like shapes formed from the chakra behind Naruto.

The blazing red chakra grew, completely engulfing Naruto's shivering body. It started to bubble as it's heat increased. The next part of the process Naruto knew would seriously hurt him, he's been to the four tailed stage a few times before but he still wasn't used to the torment his body was put through each time.

As the fourth tail appeared, Naruto's skin peeled off, exposing the sore muscle underneath, earning anyone within 50 feet of him an ear splitting scream of unimaginable pain.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His confused mind was racing, worsening his already pounding headache. The pain the Kyuubi's chakra caused him he was able to now deal with to an extent, as his mind had learned how to quickly deal with this familiar pain. However, coupled together with the seals release and his panicked fear. The pain was so bad it almost made him unconscious....Almost.

He cried out again, this time not at the Kyuubi's searing chakra but at the tugging he felt inside of him. He was being torn and ripped apart internally, as the Kyuubi slowly made it's way out of Naruto, separating a once whole being into two. It was taking Naruto's sanity with it, he could feel himself lose it. Nothing made sense to him anymore, he was losing everything. He screamed again as his ripped skin burnt in the Kyuubi's fire, leaving behind bruised muscles on a broken body.

'**I'm sorry kit, but I have to go. Their words are calling me and I can't say no even if I wanted to. I tried to numb my chakra's pain for you kit. I'm sorry. I'll miss you Kit." **A sympathetic voice growled inside of him. The Kyuubi.

Naruto however couldn't comprehend what was being said to him, the words meant nothing, he didn't understand them, his mind was too preoccupied with his now shredded body. The exposed muscle was too weak against the force surrounding it, and had started to rip.

He couldn't scream. He was left with his mouth open in an attempt but the pain didn't let him make sound. Naruto felt himself dying. Maybe he was already dead, as the pain was starting to subside just as the Demon Fox broke through his chest, cracking a few ribs which was now only a minor ache to Naruto's almost blank mind.

He looked to his left towards the only thing in the world left to comfort him as he slowly slipped away into the far corners of his own mind.

Sasuke looked beautiful. Despite his crystal tears that were covering all of his smooth pale face, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the ravens jet black eyes that stared at him so lovingly. He felt a comfortable warmth blossom inside of him. Sasuke's silky black hair had fallen across his face, some strands stuck to him from the previous tears. He looked so vulnerable. Naruto longed to hold him in his arms and stroke his soft hair, feeling the dark strands flow between his fingers.

Tears started to roll down Naruto's face without him even realising. In a way he was glad. He was grateful that he had been given the chance to be with Sasuke. That he had been given the chance to be with his best friend, to care for him and be there for him. To hold him and to love him with everything his heart had to offer.

"I love you, Sasuke" He managed a whisper, his throat too sore to allow anything louder. He felt the last of his, and the Kyuubi's power drain from him and he knew it was at last, finally over….

*******

Sasuke lay there. He could barely breathe and his tears wouldn't stop falling. The defeated look in Naruto's now grey eyes were tearing at him, torturing him as it was constantly replayed over and over in his almost deranged mind. The smile was so weak that Sasuke had to strain his sore eyes to see it clearly enough. Then those words.

He hadn't heard them but activated his Sharingan just in time to catch the words in his mind. '_I love you , Sasuke.'_ These words that normally make Sasuke giddy from happiness only provoked fear in him now. It meant he had lost him. He had lost his irreplaceable Naruto.

He watched, completely helpless, as Naruto's eyes fluttered and went blank. His body limp, driven to exhaustion by all the torment and torture.

The realisation that the boy he loved was now dead hit Sasuke slowly. It hadn't sunk in. 'No, he's not gone. He's not dead! It's not true!' His mind was trying to preserve Sasuke's last pool of sanity through denial, but how could it work, when he watched his loved one drop to the hard floor, cracking the blonde's already dead skull, not drawing a single sound from the frail boy. No cry of pain. Nothing to suggest he could feel anything anymore.

"NARUTO!" He screamed. Anything to get a small reaction, to show he was still here, with Sasuke. "no" his weak voice whimpered. Sasuke wouldn't believe it…it wasn't happening…

*******

"Man! That took longer than usual. I'm beat!" One of the shadowed Akatsuki members said. He had jumped down, and was lying on his back, sprawled on the cool surface of the floor.

"He's the nine-tailed what did you expect. See it's in the name, Nine tailed, not two or three tailed! Baka!" Another one retorted.

"Drop it you two." The dull voice from before spoke, "We will now wait for a month for it to gather it's power and be ready for use. All of you know your duties until then. Prepare everything. You have a month. You may leave now." The dull voice commanded, before teleporting outside and leaving.

"Ah screw that! I'm sleeping! I'll see you lot later." Another Akatsuki member complained as he also teleported out.

While the two previous members started their bickering again, another jumped down and started taking in the scene before him.

The demon boy was dead. There was no denying it. He was lying on the floor, a couple of feet away. A dark red pool of cold red blood around him. He then proceeded to look over to the other darker haired boy, the other Uchiha. What he saw didn't particularity surprise him. The boys eyes were bulging, he was shaking and half rocking on the ground, tears still running down the length of his face. The boy looked like he had lost his mind.

He walked nearer to the younger Uchiha to have his theory half confirmed. The boy seemed traumatised beyond repair. He was muttering to himself, some words comprehendible, others not.

"no…not…can't be…not true…no…he's not…" He lay there sobbing.

The man knelt down next to the mumbling boy. He actually kind of felt sorry for him. 'The boy had so much potential.'

"Hey, Itachi. What do we do with this one? Kill him? I think we should. Put the poor thing out of his misery, know what I mean?" he suggested, glancing at the older man.

"No." was the simple answer from the older Uchiha. He walked over to the blonde and picked him up, swinging the lifeless body onto his back, and then started to make his way over to Sasuke.

Itachi thought Sasuke looked pathetic. 'Just like the night I massacred the clan. Whimpering and shaking like a pathetic weak animal.' All he'd been hoping for Sasuke had been ruined. The hope that he would one day have a worthy opponent, ruined. Why? All because of the boy on his back. 'I'll show him the pain of love. I'll make sure he never loves again because of it.' It was Sasuke's punishment for never challenging Itachi even once after his return from Orochimaru, for being too preoccupied with the Demon Boy.

"Move." He ordered to the man kneeling down over the still muttering Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi! Tobi! You two coming or not? This place creeps me out. I wanna leave already!" The blonde Akatsuki figure shouted, sounding annoyed, from across the damp cave, standing near the exit, where Sasuke had first entered only a few hours before.

Itachi ignored him, dropping the Demon Boy in front of Sasuke, forcing him to be face to face with his long gone loved one.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto's face, one side of which was covered in his blood. The sickly sweet smell was driving Sasuke mad! He tried to reach out to Naruto but stopped, defeated, as he remembered his hands were still tied up behind him, the awkward angle had made them numb a while ago.

Tobi stood up next to Itachi, "Wow Itachi! Your so amazing! Full of so many good ideas!" He praised the dark haired man, who turned to look at him, 'God, he's such a heartless dickhead!' He thought to himself.

"Shut up." was Itachi's response to the praise as he turned around and walked over to a very irritated Deidara.

"Yes of course! Tobi is a good boy!" He replied in his normal boisterous voice. 'Ass!…' He then bent down and freed the hands of the youngest of the Uchiha's after checking that both Deidara and Itachi had left without him. He then got up and proceeded to leave, putting the tragic scene behind him away into the far corners of his dark mind.

*******

It took Sasuke a while to realise his hands were free, they were so numb he couldn't really feel anything in them. How they were free however was completely beyond him.

Until now, Sasuke's eyes had been closed tightly shut soon after realising his hands were still tied. He wasn't sure he was ready to see Naruto properly just yet. Trying to block out all the pain this way had actually helped him to retreat to the sanctuary in his mind. He slowly started to opened his eyes again.

Naruto was so close to him. He should be feeling his soft breath on his own skin but had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't. That hadn't made the mental pain any less or any easier to deal with.

Sasuke's heart was now broken, he was speechless as he reached out and gently stroked what skin the Kyuubi's chakra had left on Naruto's face. Tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly and painfully started to miss everything about Naruto that he'd had so brutally taken away from him.

"Naruto…I love you too…" He whispered softly to the boy in front of him. He missed Naruto's glistening blue eyes that were always a comfort to Sasuke. His laugh. It would always fill the room and although no one else would admit it apart from Sasuke, it was contagious. He smiled at the small memory of Naruto laughing his ass off at something completely unfunny, and while everyone called him an idiot for it, Sasuke could always see how their eyes would shine and their features soften a they too laughed along with him, deep down.

Sasuke groaned as his muscles ached when he tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. He leaned forward and used both arms to scoop up Naruto into his arms. He then hugged the blonde tight. He held onto him, feeling a small part of his tense body loosen as he felt Naruto pressed up against him. He was so cold. Sasuke pulled back a fraction, so that he could look at Naruto's face.

His body tensed up again, and he held on tighter, causing his weak muscle to shake under the strain. He lowered himself shakily, touching his lips to Naruto's cold ones.

He would miss that too. The way their lips crushed together against one another, how they held onto each other, with a look of impatience and lust in their eyes, their body's touching and burning in heat and desire.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he pulled away from the unreturned kiss, clenching his teeth, an once again buried his head into Naruto's shoulder, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as he held onto his love, mourning him.

"I love you Naruto…and I miss you" He whispered, speaking the last words he would speak for a very long time.

*******

"THERE!" Sakura shouted out to the comrades behind her. They had finally found the hideout! It had been hours since the Akatsuki members were reported to have left the area, but it had taken the leaf ninja's a long time to find out where the actual hideout was. 'Too long!' Sakura thought. She had a very bad feeling about this, neither Sasuke or Naruto had been seen or reported back for a while now and that to Sakura only meant one thing.

Her hands started to shake nervously as they all slowly entered the dark cave.

*******

As Sakura entered the room she saw Sasuke. She had never seen him like that before in her life. He looked awful and was sobbing and crying so much that he had started hiccupping. Her heart sank.

But then she saw what he was holding, dead, in his shaking arms, and her heart broke.

* * *

I Know it's horrible but I'd already planned it that he would die. so sorry! (hope you don't hate me too much now!)

Anyway I was thinking of doing an epilogue, of Sasuke in 6 months time after the incident, (and any plans he has **=P)**. I've kind already started it so I thought I might as well finish it but I'm still thinking about it. And as a reply to the review:

**The Desiree Incident**: Aww! I'm sorry I felt really bad killing him off after your review!! I'll try and make it a happier ending in the epilogue if I post it up!! and Thank you for your comment!! **=D**

Hope you enjoyed it! **=D ! **


End file.
